Paul McCartney:Teddy Boy (Guitar Tabs)
D A e|2------ ------- 2------ -------|2------ ------- 2------ 0------| B|3---------------3--------------|3---------------3-------2------| G|2---------------2--------------|2---------------2-------2------| D|0---------------0--------------|0---------------0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ----2-- 2------ -------|2------ ----2-- 2------ 0------| B|3-----------3---3--------------|3-----------3---3-------2------| G|2-----------2---2--------------|2-----------2---2-------2------| D|0-----------0---0--------------|0-----------0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 0------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------2------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 0------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------2------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:12 D e|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|3-------3-------3-------3------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|0-------0-------0-------0------|0-------0---0---0-------0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| This is a story of a boy named Ted If his A Am e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- ----0--| B|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|1-------1---1---1---1-------1--| G|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--| A|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| mother Ted be good, said Em G A e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|3------ 0------ ------- 0------| B|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|0-------2---------------2------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|0-------2---------------2------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|0-------2---------------2------| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2-------0---------------0------| E|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|3------------------------------| he would D e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:24 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| She told him Ted about his soldier dad but it A Am e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|2-------2---2-------2---2------|1-------1---1-------1---1------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| made her sad and she cried, Em G A e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|3------ 0------ ------- 0---0--| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------2---------------2---2--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------2---------------2---2--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|0-------2---------------2---2--| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------0---------------0---0--| E|0-------0---0-------0---0------|3------------------------------| oh, my B7 Db7 F# e|2------ 4------ ------- 2------|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|0-------0---------------2------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| G|2-------4---------------3------|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------| D|1-------3---------------4------|4---4---4---4---4---4---4------| A|2-------4---------------4------|4---4---4---4---4---4---4------| E|------------------------2------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| 00:35 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4-------4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4-------4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| Ted used to tell He'd be twice as good and he her Db Dbm e|4------ 4------ 4------ 4------|4------ 4---4-- 4------ 4---4--| B|6-------6-------6-------6------|5-------5---5---5-------5---5--| G|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------6---6--| D|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------6---6--| A|4-------4-------4-------4------|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| new he could 'cause in his head Abm7 B7 Db7 e|4---4-- 4---4-- ----4-- 4------|2------ 4------ 4---4-- 4------| B|4---4---4---4-------4---4------|0-------0-------0---0---0---x--| G|4---4---4---4-------4---4------|2-------4-------4---4---4---x--| D|4---4---4---4-------4---4------|1-------3-------3---3---3---x--| A|6---6---6---6-------6---6------|2-------4-------4---4---4------| E|4---4---4---4-------4---4------|-------------------------------| he said 00:44 F# B7 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ -------|2---2-- ------- 2------ -------| B|2-------2---2---2--------------|0---0-----------0--------------| G|3-------3---3---3--------------|2---2-----------2--------------| D|4-------4---4---4--------------|1---1-----------1--------------| A|4-------4---4---4--------------|2---2-----------2--------------| E|2-------2---2---2--------------|-------------------------------| Mommy don’t worry now Teddy boy’s here E A e|0------ 0------ 0------ ----0--|0---0-- ----0-- 0------ -------| B|0-------0-------0-----------0--|2---2-------2---2--------------| G|1-------1-------1-----------1--|2---2-------2---2--------------| D|2-------2-------2-----------2--|2---2-------2---2--------------| A|2-------2-------2-----------2--|0---0-------0---0--------------| E|0-------0-------0-----------0--|-------------------------------| Taking good care of you F# B7 e|------- 2---2-- 2------ -------|2---2-- 2------ 2------ -------| B|--------2---2---2--------------|0---0---0-------0--------------| G|--------3---3---3--------------|2---2---2-------2--------------| D|--------4---4---4--------------|1---1---1-------1--------------| A|--------4---4---4--------------|2---2---2-------2--------------| E|--------2---2---2--------------|-------------------------------| Mommy don’t worry your Teddy boy’s here E A e|0------ ------- 0------ ----0--| B|0---------------2-----------2--| G|1---------------2-----------2--| D|2---------------2-----------2--| A|2---------------0-----------0--| E|0------------------------------| Teddy’s gonna see you through D A e|2------ ------- 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2------ 0------| B|3---------------3-------3------|3-------3-------3-------2------| G|2---------------2-------2------|2-------2-------2-------2------| D|0---------------0-------0------|0-------0-------0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ------- 2------ -------|2------ ----2-- 2------ 0------| B|3---------------3--------------|3-----------3---3-------2------| G|2---------------2--------------|2-----------2---2-------2------| D|0---------------0--------------|0-----------0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:00 e|2------ ----2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2------ 2------ -------| B|3-----------3---3-------3------|3-------3-------3--------------| G|2-----------2---2-------2------|2-------2-------2--------------| D|0-----------0---0-------0------|0-------0-------0--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Then came the day she found herself a man Teddy e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- ------- 0------| B|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|1-------1---1-----------1------| G|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2-----------2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2-----------2------| A|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0---0-----------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| turned and ran far away e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|3------ 0------ ----0-- 0------| B|0-------0---0---0-------0------|0-------2-----------2---2------| G|0-------0---0---0-------0------|0-------2-----------2---2------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|0-------2-----------2---2------| A|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------0-----------0---0------| E|0-------0---0---0-------0------|3------------------------------| OK e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ -------|2------ ----2-- 2------ 2---2--| B|3-------3---3---3--------------|3-----------3---3-------3---3--| G|2-------2---2---2--------------|2-----------2---2-------2---2--| D|0-------0---0---0--------------|0-----------0---0-------0---0--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:12 e|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|3-------3-------3-------3------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|0-------0-------0-------0------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| He couldn’t stand to see his mother in love with another e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|1-------1---1-------1---1------| G|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| man, he didn't know e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|3------ 0------ ----0-- 0------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------2-----------2---2------| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------2-----------2---2------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|0-------2-----------2---2------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------0-----------0---0------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0------|3------------------------------| Oh, no e|2------ 4------ 4------ 2------|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2------| B|0-------0-------0-------2------|2-----------2-------2---2------| G|2-------4-------4-------3------|3-----------3-------3---3------| D|1-------3-------3-------4------|4-----------4-------4---4------| A|2-------4-------4-------4------|4-----------4-------4---4------| E|------------------------2------|2-----------2-------2---2------| 01:24 e|------- 2---2-- 2------ ----2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ -------| B|--------2---2---2-----------2--|2-------2---2---2--------------| G|--------3---3---3-----------3--|3-------3---3---3--------------| D|--------4---4---4-----------4--|4-------4---4---4--------------| A|--------4---4---4-----------4--|4-------4---4---4--------------| E|--------2---2---2-----------2--|2-------2---2---2--------------| He a place he settle down and from found where could e|4------ ----4-- 4---4-- 4------|4------ 4---4-- 4---4-- 4------| B|6-----------6---6---6---6------|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| G|6-----------6---6---6---6------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| D|6-----------6---6---6---6------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| A|4-----------4---4---4---4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| time to time in his head e|4------ 4---4-- 4---4-- 4------|2------ 4------ 4---4-- 4------| B|4-------4---4---4---4---4---x--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4---x--|2-------4-------4---4---4------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4---x--|1-------3-------3---3---3------| A|6-------6---6---6---6---6------|2-------4-------4---4---4------| E|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|-------------------------------| he said 01:32 e|2------ 2------ 2------ -------|2------ ----2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2-------2--------------|0-----------0---0---0---0------| G|3-------3-------3--------------|2-----------2---2---2---2------| D|4-------4-------4--------------|1-----------1---1---1---1------| A|4-------4-------4--------------|2-----------2---2---2---2------| E|2-------2-------2--------------|-------------------------------| Mommy don’t worry now Teddy boy’s here e|0------ 0------ 0------ -------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|0-------0-------0--------------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| G|1-------1-------1--------------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2--------------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|2-------2-------2--------------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|0-------0-------0--------------|-------------------------------| Taking good care of you e|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2-------2-------2------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| G|3-------3-------3-------3------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|1-------1---1---1---1---1------| A|4-------4-------4-------4------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|2-------2-------2-------2------|-------------------------------| Mommy don’t worry your Teddy boy’s here e|0------ ------- 0------ ----0--|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2---0--| B|0---------------2-----------2--|3-----------3-------3---3---0--| G|1---------------2-----------2--|2-----------2-------2---2---0--| D|2---------------2-----------2--|0-----------0-------0---0------| A|2---------------0-----------0--|-------------------------------| E|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| Teddy’s gonna see you through She said 01:44 e|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------|2---2-- 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-------2-------2-------2------|0---0---0---0---0-------0------| G|3-------3-------3-------3------|2---2---2---2---2-------2------| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|1---1---1---1---1-------1------| A|4-------4-------4-------4------|2---2---2---2---2-------2------| E|2-------2-------2-------2------|-------------------------------| Teddy don’t worry your mommy is here e|0------ ------- 0------ -------|0------ ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|0---------------0--------------|2-----------2-------2---2------| G|1---------------1--------------|2-----------2-------2---2------| D|2---------------2--------------|2-----------2-------2---2------| A|2---------------2--------------|0-----------0-------0---0------| E|0---------------0--------------|-------------------------------| Taking good care of you e|2------ 2------ 2------ 2------|2------ ----2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2-------2-------2------|0-----------0---0---0---0------| G|3-------3-------3-------3------|2-----------2---2---2---2------| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|1-----------1---1---1---1------| A|4-------4-------4-------4------|2-----------2---2---2---2------| E|2-------2-------2-------2------|-------------------------------| Teddy don’t worry your mommy is here e|0------ ------- 0------ ----0--| B|0---------------2-----------2--| G|1---------------2-----------2--| D|2---------------2-----------2--| A|2---------------0-----------0--| E|0------------------------------| Mommy’s gonna see you through e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|2---2-- ----2-- 2------ 0------| B|3-------3---3-------3---3------|3---3-------3---3-------2------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2---2-------2---2-------2------| D|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0---0-------0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ------- 2------ -------|2------ ------- 2------ -------| B|3---------------3--------------|3---------------3--------------| G|2---------------2--------------|2---------------2--------------| D|0---------------0--------------|0---------------0--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh Aaaaaah e|2------ ------- 2------ -------|2------ ----2-- 2------ 0------| B|3---------------3--------------|3-----------3---3-------2------| G|2---------------2--------------|2-----------2---2-------2------| D|0---------------0--------------|0-----------0---0-------2------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh 02:03 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| This is a story of a boy named Ted If his e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|2-------2---2-------2---2------|1-------1---1-------1---1------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| mother Ted be good, said (. e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|3------ 0------ ------- -------| B|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------2----------------------| G|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------2----------------------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|0-------2----------------------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------0----------------------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|3------------------------------| he would (. e|------- ------- ---0--- -------|2------ ----4-- ------- -------| B|--------------------2---2------|-0---------0-------------------| G|---------------------2--2------|--2-------4--------------------| D|----------------------2-2------|---1-----3---------------------| A|------------------------0------|----2---4----------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| X e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------2--------------|-------------------------------| G|------------3------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------4-------4--------------|-------------------------------| A|----4---------------6---4------|-------------------------------| E|2---------------------------6--|2------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs